


Одна ночь

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, Doujinshi, Gen, Smoking, Translation, Underage Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: разговор о курении, но подразумевается не только это.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759120) by R-kun. 



> манга!верс, "пропущенная сцена" (после главы 2 из 6 тома Триган Максимум), штамп "только один номер, в номере только одна кровать" (оборачивается только невеселыми мыслями).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
